school mix-up:new nations
by animecscfun1
Summary: The nations go to school as normal until they go into the old school building. Is it one of Japans RPG games he made or is it real? what will happen inside it and will we escape what happens inside before it's to late... may contan traces of USUK, hungryxprussia, and maybe tinny bits of others shippings
1. Chapter 1

School mix-up: new nations

I do not own hetalia and sorry if I do any spelling or grammar mistakes

Hope you enjoy XD

* * *

we walked to gakuen hetalia. Dinze had her suitcase with her because she was staying in the dorms there.

we wore the school uniform: blue cheaked skirt (for classes 1 and 2), a black blazer with the school logo on it, a white shirt and a blue ribbon around our necks whitch was tyed in a bow. we also wore black socks (Dinze wore tights) and shoes.

someone was waiting for us at the school gates. he had blond messy hair and wore the same chlothes as us but wore trousers and he wore a tie not a bow.

we walked to him. "your late! Five minutes late! That is a bad way to start school! You need to be on time!" the boy ranted on annoyingly.

"sorry." Dinze muttered.

"well it's good your sorry. my name's England." he said

"I'm Skyless and this is Dinze." i replyed cheerfully.

"I'll take you to the office." England said, "come on."

"ok." we both said as we followed him to a tall building and into the offices. we were given a peice of paper with our classroom on it. My class was 1-A. Dinzes was 1-B.

We said bye then headed to our classrooms. I strangely seemed to had gone to a huge hall. My class wasn't here... i think I'm lost.

Suddenly a sound came from the door. The dooe slid open and a boy with black sleck hair and brown eyes was standing there. He wore the same school uniform as England. He seemed to be suprised to see me. "hello. My name is Japan. It is a pleasure to meet you. What is your name?" the boy asked politely.

"hi I'm skyless I'm sorter lost I can't find class 1-A." I told Japan.

* * *

see you next time for more school mix up XD


	2. Chapter 2

This is the next part sorry about being so long to update my fairy tail Fanfiction it's just school and everything going on

Reminder I don't own hetalia and sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes (I did use spell check)

Now on with the story what happened so far… "hello my name is japan…" Japan has appeared!

* * *

"Hi I'm Skyless I'm sorter lost. I can't find class 1-A." I told Japan.

"I'll take you there." Japan said as I followed him to my classroom.

"... and that is how you save you world." A voice called out of the classroom.

"ok thank you for your presentation America. You can sit down now." That must be the teacher who said that just now. "our new student has turned up. (he must be talking about me) come on in."

I walked into the classroom. The room was a bit small. Two people and a teacher were in the room. "ok you can introduce yourself." The teacher said.

"Ok. My name's Skyless. Nice to meet you." I said cheerfully.

"Skyless you can sit next to America." The teacher said. I sat down in a chair in between America and someone else who left to go talk to someone. Is he allowed to do that? "Hello Skyless I'm America." America said energetically.

"Hi." I replied.

"she's not here again. I'll go look for her." A voice came from outside the room. It was England.

"Oh England he's looking for Em again." America said, "Did you know his food tastes horrible."

"what does it taste like?" I asked him.

"You don't want to know." America said hiperly.

"Is he in the student council?" I asked America another question.

"Yeah. The school council president." America answered, "He's really serious sometimes." America had dark blond hair and vivid blue eyes. He wore a pair of glasses like me.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

The bell rang for next lesson. Cooking. We headed to the food room to see class 2-A inside. Someone had been missing that lesson so they weren't there. When America was standing his height looked about 177cm. Even though he was younger the England he was taller than him.

Class 2-A where: England (who came back), France, Japan, Spain and Prussia (The person who was missing was called Em). Class 1-A and 2-A were cooking together today. I paired with England because everyone else stayed a safe distance away from him. France, Spain and Prussia made and group, Japan and America paired up and Italy was on his own.

England and I made scones while America and Japan made hamburgers. Italy made pasta and I don't know what Spain, France and Prussia made.

When we had done I took one of the scones and took a bite from it. It doesn't taste that bad. Everyone looked surprised.

America took one and ate it. His face went pale. "This tastes horrible." He moaned. Did it?

"well if you don't like it don't eat it." England moaned angrily then his face softened.

"You can have some of my pasta." A voice came out in a strong cute italian accent. That must be Italy. "I have enough for everyone." He said.

"ok." we all replyed then dug into Italys yummy pasta. It was the best!


	3. Chapter 3

**Reminder: I don't own hetalia and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes I make.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapters so far and thanks for reading them XD**

* * *

11 years ago:

"skyless I don't like it this. I want to go back home." A little girl wimpered. She had red hair and cute green eyes.

"Don't worry Dinze I'll protect you." I said, "I mean I may be younger then you but I'm dependant."

"ok." Dinze replyed. We were in a dark cave. I wanted to go exploring with her and she said yes so we were searching the cave.

"what was that?" Dinze asked worriedly.

"It's nothing. For someone who is older then my you sure are a scardy cat." I said. We headed deeper into the cave. It got colder as we went.

I couldn't wait to be a nation with the others. It looked like so much fun.

I forgot about Dinze for one secand and it happened. I turned around to face Dinze and blood seeped from her arm. I was told if anyone got injured, if they were related or a friend, you should wrap a piece of chloth around their injured place but I was to young to know what to do or even remember what they said. To young.

Someone did get us but Dinze had passed out (luckly countires/ nations couldn't die). It was all my fault, Even if she couldn't die.

* * *

**can't wait to see you next time XD I hope you review or PM me see you around!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back and so quick I don't own hetalia and I'm sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes I do… now on with the story! XD**

* * *

6 years later...

I've drifted away from Dinze I can feel it.

I went to find Dinze. "Yo Dinze. I have something to tell you." I said sadly. She turned to face me while smiling at me. It felt like a huge void just opened up in my chest. I said "can I be independent?"

* * *

**sorry this is so short! This did make me sad though I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you will enjoy the ones to come. review and PM me XD see you later xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! XD this chapter will be short so I will update the chapter after this as soon as possible… I don't own hetalia and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I will make them a lot**

* * *

4 years later...

"No! Don't die!" A voice yelled in the darkness. Who could it be? Was it me or her? I can't remember. I don't want to remember.

a few days later...

I still remember it so clearly.

Suddenly America came bursted through the door. "You left your glasses in the classroom." He said. I could tell he was trying to be cheerful but it didn't work. We all sow what had happened. Thanks I'll go get them." I said then headed back inside.

"Skyless... it's not your fault." America said. He was trying to comfort me, I mean I did know Dinze almost my whole life.

"It's ok." I said then went to my classroom. I found my glasses on my desk. I'm now in class 2-A.

* * *

**Thank you for reading so far XD I'll be writing loads next time k see you =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello XD I know I've been writing really short chapters but this chapter is going to be super long… I don't own hetalia and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I make. I got this idea from a fan-based game called hetaoni (It's scary)… Now on with the story!**

* * *

1 year ago (around that time (second loop))...

I had the most weirdest dream last night. It was so sad though. I walked along the corridor.

"you know the old school building. It's surpassingly hauted." A voice said, "none has gone in and come out..."

I've got something to scare America with again. He can tell the others. I went to America. "Hey America have you heard the rumours of the old school building?" I asked him.

"No but it sounds scary." He replied. He's getting scared already! Well you have to admit the building does look a bit scary.

"Do you want to go inside. We can take more people. The more the merrier." I said. He's going to be terrified.

"Ok." America said, "Lets meet later in 1-A." We split up. I asked Italy, Germany, Japan and Prussia while America asked England, France, China, Russia and Em (she said no straight away (so did Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Finland, Denmark, Greece and Turkey)). Canada's coming as well.

We had a meeting before we all met up outside the old school building. I heard Hungary went in here yesterday and hasn't come out yet.

"This is it." America said then we headed inside. The thick smell of blood hit us so hard I felt dizzy. The door closed behind us.

"Let's go back." Dinze said.

"ok." I said. "We can come here tomorrow then." I headed to the door and pulled the door handle. It won't open. It's like someone just locked it so we're locked in. I shouldn't panic. "It's locked. I can't open it." I muttered.

The smell of blood loomed over us. "since we're here we might as well explore this place." Prussia said, "Oh look Hungry's coming. Yo Hungry!" We turned to were Prussia was pointing. Hungry was staggering towards us. She held a bloody axe.

"I think we should run... RUN!" I yelled and we split up in different directions. I ran round the courner and watched the scene that was about to start.

Prussia stayed behind. "Hungry you look like shit. Are you ok?" Prussia asked her. Hungary got closer and closer. She's acting funny. "Hungry?" Prussia asked. He seemed confused. Suddenly I gasped sharply.

We lost Prussia. I started to sprinting as fast as I could to tell them, to warn them about what I sow. Stupid Prussia.

I've seen millions of horror films before but they weren't real but that was. This is real life and a 'nation' (past) just died. How is that possible. Most of the doors were locked. I'm panicking. The music rooms! One's unlocked.

I ran in to see Japan. "Skyless..." he said. His voice sounded raspy. He's bleeding, badly.

"I'll wrap some clothe around you. How'd this happen?" I asked him worriedly.

"She got me and you should go. Germany found something. He's downstairs." He said. She?

"No don't die! I don't want you to die!" I yelled. Tears spilled from my eyes. Prussia and now him. what's going on? I don't get this at all.

"shh." Japan hushed, "they'll hear you."

"who?" I asked him.

"The people who have died here." Japan whispered.

We're losing Japan.

"Japan! Japan." I said worriedly. I feel sick. I'm so confused. This must be a bad dream. He's just sleeping.

"Go..." Japan whispered.

"I've got to tell the others now." I said out load then ran out the room. I'll go look for Dinze.

I ran down the stairs and then to the room at the left corner of the corridor. I found Germany's whip in it so I brought it with me. I headed to the room I thought Germany might be in then ran through the door. "Germany?" I called.

"I'm here." Germany said (his voice came from a hanging sheet at the corner of the room), "Have you got my whip and I'm really hungry."

"Yeah I do. Here's your whip and a bisket." I said as he came out from behind the sheet. I gave him the whip and bisket. bossy much though.

"Thanks." Germany said, " Go look for Italy. I'll be safe here."

"ok." I said then left the room to find Italy. When I found Italy he ran to me and I took him to Germany. Italy was shaking like mad. He looked terrified. I found a key to a room and went inside. I forgot to lock it when I was inside.

Russia, china and Canada were inside. How did they get here the door was locked?

...we lost Russia and china and Canada and I ran out and found America and England. They were in the library.

I found a book in there so I took it. It looked interesting or important.

We walked to were Germany was. France was there with Dinze. The others where there to (except the ones that died). "Ok you can come in." Germany said from behind the hanging clothe. Germany appeared and pulled the clothe to reveal a metal door. "Come on this will last a bit we can talk here." Germany said.

We all headed inside. The room was huge. There was nothing in it except a table and a few chairs. "Right we all know we can't get out of here from the front door." Germany said, "We need to work together." I drifted closer to the door.

"Yeah. Lets see if there is any food around." Italy said, "Like pasta~"

"We can go into groups no less than 2." Germany agreed, "Italy your with France, Canada and Skyless. The rest will stay here. Any questions?"

"No but do we need weapons." America asked (That was a question America).

"Yes. Be safe. Now go." Germany answered.

Italy, France, Canada and I started to explore the building. "I'm tired. Can I go to sleep?" Italy asked.

"I'm tired to so we should sleep in that room. I've got the key for it." I said (I found it early).

"Ok." France said. I unlocked the metal door and we headed in. "Who will be keeping watch?" Asked France as I locked the door.

"Lets do this." Italy said as he held his hand up. In it were 4 straws. where did he get them?

"Ok." We replied as we all picked a straw. Lucky I didn't get the short straw but unfortunately France did.

"Night." We said then slipped into the beds in the room. I closed my eyes.

When I woke up Canada and France were gone (Canada was actually gone we could see him and he wasn't invisible to us at the time). "Italy wake up." I said as I shook him. He woke up. "France and Canada are gone. Lets look for them." I told Italy.

"Ok." Italy said. We found the door was unlocked the key was left in the key hole.

"You wait outside. I got some tomato on my top." I said as I went back in. I changed my top and threw the dirty one into the fireplace. I headed outside the room again. "I'm ready." I said, "Lets go."

"ok." Italy replied. We started to search the building. How old is this building? It's pretty clean except the smell of blood everywhere (Except Germany's room). We looked around then headed to the basement. "We're just looking... ok." I said. We went down a flight of stairs and went through the only door in the room we could see. "France! Canad_" I stopped calling their names. "Italy go back." I said.

"Why?" Italy asked my confusedly.

"Just go!" I yelled. Italy nodded his head then ran out of the room. Canada and France were laying against the wall. Lucky Italy didn't see them... I hope. I ran towards them. "How did you get down here?" I asked them.

"Someone was banging on the door and france went to see who it was. He thought it was Dinze so he unlocked the door (he flirts with almost everyone he sees). Before that he had woke me up but you to were sound asleep. We couldn't wake you up so we ran all the way down here so you didn't get hurt then got attacked." Canada explained. A puddle of blood expanded.

"Go! You need to live. Someone needs to live. Not like the others that died!" France yelled. How does he know that?

"Stay safe..." Canada whispered.

"Ok... Bye." I said quietly as I went back to the special room. The book still in my hand. I had lost my glasses some time when we had come in. I'm so tired. I don't know how long we've been here but people are dieing around me again. I'm losing people... just like my dreams and my past. I guess I forgot about that.

I reached the safe room. My eyes have seen so much horror (evil) I want to rip them out so I can't see any more. Now there are 6 of us. "Were are the others?" Germany asked. I need to think of a lie, fast.

"They must be in a safe place with the others." I lied, "I'm going to sleep." I crouched into a corner, hid my book behind me and closed my eyes, awaiting the line of nightmares to unleash.

* * *

Dinze pov

"Right. We've found out that you can kill the things and they have died before so anyone who dies here will become one of them and attack us. So we have to be able to fight and defiantly not die." Germany continued, "You can tell if someone is one of them if: 1) They don't talk, 2) They stagger or walk slowly (extremely slow), 3) They have no expression on their faces and 4) They have a bloody weapon with them. Any questions."

"How do you kill them?" America asked. This is scary I want to go back to my warm bed and books.

"You kill them as if there a normal person (death wise). They die for 10 minutes. England, Dinze, America and me found one of the undead zombies and tested my theory out so it's true." Germany explained.

"I hope we can leave." I said worriedly, "...All together." By that time Skyless had woken up. She must of heard my little speech.

"Your up. That's good." England said.

* * *

skyless pov

"Thanks for worrying about me." I said. I clinched the book in my hands. What Dinze said is not true. I'm sorry. It's my fault I started this and if I tell them they're going to gang up on me and try to pick on me or leave me.

"Skyless, go with England and America to look around again. There must be a way out. Italy will make us something to eat while I sort the plumbing and Dinze needs some rest." Germany said.

"Ok." I said then started to head out. America and England followed me.

I'm used to the smell now but I miss the smell of fresh air.

Half way through we headed back to get something to eat. Then we went back to looking around. We went into a room we had a key for then locked the door behind us.

We went to sleep then when we woke up we headed to the last flour. Someone was waiting for us. Prussia? "Run!" I yelled at the top of me lungs. We ran to a room. Unfortunately it had 1 door to it (The door we just came in from). The door opened. Prussia stood there. "Prussia's ... dead." England said.

The fight began. We won only just but the side effect was 2 people on the verge of death. "Go. I'll stay with one of the most important person in my life. A hero is supposed to stay with the one they like the most in their last words. Go!" America ordered me. I went and left the two alone. I went back to the 'safe' room.

"Where is America and England?" Germany asked me. "We got split up by that zombie thing." I said, which of course was another lie. The book was still in my grip.

"You should go to sleep. You look shattered." Germany said, "I just got two beds from one of the rooms, strange they have beds in them maybe this used to be a dorm room with normal rooms... Anyway Italy is sleeping in one of the beds."

"Ok. Night." I replied then headed to the bed that was free. So much had happened. I felt so sad. It's my fault those people are dead. I wouldn't be surprised if this was all a dream or a nightmare. I have a secret about Dinze as well. I haven't told anyone about it yet.

I got into bed then closed my eyes. "Thanks for helping me Germany." I whispered to myself then went to sleep.

How long have I been asleep for? Dinze was now in the bed Italy was in. I got out of the bed and noticed that food was left on the table. Now that I think about it I am really hungry. I ate half of what was on the plate and looked around.

Italy and Germany weren't here. I wonder where they went.

"Italy pull yourself together we're almost there!" I heard Germany yell.

"Ve~" Italy moaned. I wonder what they are doing?

"Quit moaning Italy." Germany ordered him. Italy and Germany entered the room. They carried a bed. They had put the bed down then Italy sat down. "No more lifting." Italy panted.

"Ok." Germany said. He looked fine.

"I miss Japan." Italy said, "were is he?"

"He might be with the others Italy." Germany reassured.

"Right." Italy said then he gave a smile and then stood up.

"Skyless we found a new flour we should go look to see if the keys there." Germany reported. He's hiding something from us. What is it?

"I'll just wake up Dinze and we'll come with you so wait there." I said then headed to Dinze. When she woke up we headed to the new flour Germany told me about.

"We're only going to look around. Nothing more. Promise Germany." Italy said worriedly.

"Ok I promise." Germany told Italy then we continued.

"We are here." Germany said as we reached the place. There was a hole in the wall and light poured through it. "The Key might be in here." Germany told us, "Let's go. I'll go first." Germany went inside the gap then Italy then Dinze and finally me.

My eyes adjusted to the light. We were in a long corridor. There was a door at the other end of the corridor. We edged towards the door, careful not to make a sound. We opened the door then headed inside. The room was huge... the key. It's at the corner of the room.

A chill ran up my spine. Someone else is here in the room with us. Who? Slowly I turned around to see Japan. My body started to shake. He's one of them now. I have to kill him but I... can't.

Germany got the key and Dinze joined him. Japan headed to them, slowly. "Germany, Dinze Japan is one of them! We need to go!" I yelled to Germany and Dinze. No, no, NO! My mind screamed at my to run to them but my body did the opposite it just stayed there. I felt frozen... like I couldn't move at all.

The fight to the death. Germany and Dinze Vs undead Japan. Italy looked terrified. I know how much he likes Germany.

Suddenly Dinze collapsed. The world seemed to hit a slow motion button because the space around me moved so slowly.

Germany defeated the undead Japan. I picked up Dinze and Italy and Germany ran with me. We through the gap in the wall. A warm sensation flowed down my back. I put Dinze down against the wall. Germany slouched next to her. Blood seeped from Dinzes lips. A puddle of blood started to appear on the flour. "Why didn't you keep our promise." Italy asked Germany. His voice sounded so far away. Dinze is dieing. Her eyes were closed and her body was all floppy and limp. She's dead. What is going on?! I've lost someone again! Again! I'm so scared!

"...go!" Germany yelled. I snapped out of my troma and it looked like Germany had given Italy the key.

"No! I'm not going ever." Italy said strongly.

"Go or I'll give you... five... laps." Germany ordered. His voice getting quieter and quieter. He's dieing to?

"I'll do as many laps as you want but I'm not going!" Italy screamed. He was crying now. I noticed I had tears in my own eyes. I've lost so many people. "Someone has to live and leave now go." Germany said as his eyes closed. "Thanks for being my friend Italy. I_" Germany stoped talking. I grabbed Italy and ran for the door. Italy called Germany's name and yelled 'no' over and over again.

I took the key from Italy and unlocked the door. Someone started following us. The fresh air never felt so good before. We reached halfway to the gate. An undead person moved slowly out of the door and towards us. It was Hungry.

"You can't get us if we leave though this gate!" I yelled confidently. Tears couldn't stop rolling down mine and Italy's cheeks.

"Come and get us!" Italy yelled. Hungry edged towards us.

"Take us back..." I whispered as I clinched the book.

"Take us back!" We both screamed.

* * *

A few days earlier (thrid loop)

"Skyless stop daydreaming we're in the middle of a meeting." Someone said. I sow the room we were meeting in for going into the building.

"I can't wait to go to there and explore." Italy said excitedly. Italy? Everyone is alive! I'm so happy I could cry.

"We should go into groups." I said, "And Italy have you been inside before?"

"Ve~" Italy said questionablely. He doesn't remember.

"Nevermind." I said. I remember everything so clearly. It can't be a dream. Blood, crys, and going back in time. I would have woken up if anyone I knew died and what did I mean by 'again' I can't remember and... How old am I again?

* * *

**Do not worry this is not over I haven't finished the story yet... I don't know if this chapter is a T or not so I'm changing the story to an M even though there will be nothing sexual or gory about the rest of the story it's just this chapter I'm worried about so if you think it should be an M pleese PM me and if you like the story so far review it k se you next time (this chapter made me cry when I read it over T_T)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back for another long chapter I hope you enjoy it now I don't own hetalia and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I make. Thank you for the review I got it made me happy… Now on with the story… (Ideas are from hetaoni)**

* * *

that day (9th loop)...

I'm back again. I hate it, being all alone. Them dieing one by one. What sort of school is this? Why can't we all escape together? I've noticed a few loops back that the zombies are only targeting me. If I died they would leave the others alone... right?

We headed to the building again. So many memories. I've forgotten so many stuff like my childhood and who I was before I came to hetalia school. What should I do?

We reached the building after going through the gate. I was with Italy, Germany, Japan, Dinze and Prussia. I held that book in my hand. "Lets go! Since we're here we should look in should look inside." I said. If the others are inside we need to save them as aoon as possible.

"Ok." Japan said, "Be careful." I looked down at the ground. I felt like I was forgetting something... but what? I can't rememer. It's bugging me so much. This time I need to be prepared at all times we were so close last time but at the last momant I was the last one standing... again.

We headed inside. "It's supriseingly clean." Japan said. The smell of blood was as clear as ever.

"I... nevermind." I said. I shouldn't say it they'll think I'm crazy and avoid me. The bonds we made together are gone anyway.

Creak!

It's here. "Prussia, Japan, Italy, Dinze and Germany I think you should run and Japan don't go in the piano room!" I told them loadly. They ran off in different directions. When I was sure they were gone I got out my bat and charged (The bat had a seacret compartment inside with something inside it (I haven't cheaked it out yet)). I won the 'battle'. Luckly I had no serious injuries just a few cuts. I guess the fights in the pervious loops helped my consentration. Now time to look for the others.

I'll go get the key first. I headed into one of the rooms on the flour I was on then got the ley. I need to leave with everyone. I don't want to be alone and make promises that will never come true.

I headed to where Germany was. He told me to look for the others so I headed to the room I had the key for. I locked the door behind me when I was inside. "Prussia." I said. He turned around. "Go away!... Oh it's just you, you scared me for a bit." Prussia said, "Even the awesome me can be so confidant he gets scared."

Sunddenly the door handle rattled. I shushed him Prussia then we stayed quiet for a bit. "I think it's gone now." I said when I thought it had gone. I'm glad Hungry's safe. I haven't seen her here yet. I hope she's safe. "Prussia are you ok?" I asked him couriously.

"Your worried about the awesome me. Don't worry Skyless the awesome Prussia is fine." Prussia said, "But why did you tell me to run? I mean I ran because the tone of your voice and all..."

"Something was coming." I replyed.

"You saved the awesome Prussia."Prussia said, "... thanks."

"No problem." I said, "I'll go look for the others you should come with me."

"Ok and the awesome prussia will protect you if that thing trys to attack you."

"Thanks." I replyed to Prussia. I unlocked the door and we left the room. I cheaked to see if the cost was clear then we continued. "Do you have any weapons?" I asked Prussia, "You'll need it. I have a school bat with something inside it."

"Yeas... I have a gun." Prussia said.

"What?!" I yelled then shut up to make sure none heard me. I knew we had loads of weapons at the school but... come on he didn't have to bring it with him here... I mean it's good he brought it to protect himself from the zombies. "Self defence. Even awesome Prussia needs awesome defence." Prussia said confidently. We walked around. I missed the doors, that were locked, alone. We got a sword from one of the rooms then headed back to the room Germany was always in. "Germany!" I yelled.

"Who's there?" Germany asked. His voice came from behind the hanging old blind.

"It's you awesome brother and Skyless." Prussia informed Germany. Prussias hoodie was a bit torn. I should fix it later.

"Oh it's just you." Germany said, "Have you seen Italy and yet?"

"No but I'll go look them." I said then gave Germany then hurried out the room. I headed into the libery then got the book. I turned to see Japan. I turned to see Japan. " Skyless..." He said nervoursly (or so it seemed), "I'm glad... your ok."

"Thanks." I replyed. He's really nice sometimes. "Have you seen Italy?" I asked him.

"No. He ran off if you said run." Japan said, "It's like as if you said England's going to get him."

"That's ok." I reasured him, "... Have you got any weapons?"

"No... why do you ask?" Japan asked me.

"Protection." I summed up. All to describe it in one word.

"Let's go look for it then. The house must have something." Japan said, "I will accompony you."

"Ok." I said then we set off we looked into one room and found a samari sword on the table. Japan picked it up. "I'll have this." Japan siad, Have you seen the others... I mean who we came with?"

"Yeah but not Italy. I'm looking for him now. I'll take you to Germany and Prussia though." I replied.

"Ok." Japan said and I took him to them.

"Hi Skyless." Prussia said, "Cool Japan's back. The others (England, America, Prussia, China, Canada and France) aren't here yet." I forgot! I need to look for Dinze. "I'm going to look for Italy and Dinze." I said.

"I'll come with you." Prussia said, "you need someone as awesome as me to come with you."

"Ok." I said.

"I'll come with you as well." Germany said suddenly, "Japan you come to." Japan nodded his head.

"Ok." I replied then we headed to look for them. I hope Italy has found Dinze now. I cheaked the doors to see if any of the locked doors had been unlocked. One of the the locked doors had been unlocked so we headed inside that room. The room was like a common room. Italy and Dinze stood in the middle of the room. "Germany!" Italy yelled as he ran and hugged Germany who blushed and pushed him away. "I unlocked the door to this room. Here's the key, Skyless." Italy said. Italy handed me the key and I locked the door after Germany had left to go back to his room. Luckly their was one door in the room and I locked the door and no secreat passages (after a quick look around) or holes in the walls, flour or ceilings. I found some sheets and gave them to them. "We're sleeping here tonight because it's really late... I think." I said.

Suddenly Japans phone vibrated. He answered it. "Hello... yes... ok... I'll see what I can do... bye." Japan said then hung up.

"What was that?" Prussia asked Japan.

"Nothing." Japan said, "Night." Japan layed on one of the sofas in the room and went to sleep. Suddenly I yawned... oh no.

"I'll keep watch so you can go to sleep." Prussia said as he gave me his blanket. It felt so heavy. I staggered to a strange red bed chair thing. It all ready had a bed type look to it. I threw back Prussia the blanket. " You need to stay warm." I said tiredly then went into the bed thing. " Thanks." Prussia said. My narcolepsy took over me. I have a illness called Narcolepsy (strange for a nation to have it). It's were I have attacks of sleepyness so I could fall asleep at anytime. I just.. fall asleep. I don't have dreams when it happens though.

I woke up to see Prussia was gone. I got out of the bed thing and cheaked if the door was locked. It was. The key for it looked like it had been slid through the gap at the bottom of the door. The others were still asleep. Italy (brown hair and brown eyes) was snuggled under the sheet on one of the sofas and Dinze was doing the same on another sofa. I shouldn't wake them up. That would be mean... no I'll wake them up. I shook them lightly to wake them up one by one and told them Prussia was missing.

Suddenly my phone started ringing. I got it out of my skirt pocket, answered it and put it on to speaker. "Hello?" a voice came from the phone (It's America!) "Hi" I replied.

"Where are you?" Another voice asked (England).

"Are you on the first flour... not the basement included?" I asked them.

"Yeah." They replied as I unlocked the door.

"Do you see a door opening." I said as I opened the door.

"Yeah." America replied.

"Go to it." I said.

"Ok." England replied. Surely enough England and America with Russia (slivery blond hair and purple eyes), China (black hair tyed up into a ponytail) and Canada (light brown/blond hair) moved into of the room. "Come in quickly." I asked. When they all came insidfe I locked the door. I picked up the book on the bed/chair. "Have you seen France?" China asked. I shook my head.

"He could be with Prussia... you should go to sleep." I said.

"Ok." they replied. England and America shared the bed thing, China and Russia shared a sofa and Canada slept on the other one.

When they woke up I gave them their weapons.

China= a wok and a cooking spoon

America= Gun (can't let it lay into the hands of a zombie)

England= Sword

Russia has his metal faucet pipe and...

Canada has his 'invisible' techiqu.

* * *

**what will happen next... see you next time remember to review and PM! Thanks for the review it was really nice**

**BYE see you next chapter =)**


	8. Chapter 8

**reminder: i don't own hetalia and sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes I make =) (if this makes you think of hetaoni I don't own that (It has nothing to do with hetaoni))**

**Next chapter is coming right up... NOW!**

* * *

"why did you give us these?" England asked me.

"protection." I replied.

Suddenly there was a load bang from the door. The group jumped and yelled as the door was kicked in and a figure appeared from the shadows. she had silver hair and red eyes. "Good morning ladies!" she yelled.

"Em?!" The nations yelled as the girl swung a baseball bat over her shoulder.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Em said.

"We're not all ladies thank you very much!" England yelled angryly.

"How did you get in?" I asked nervously.

"The door." Em replied.

"Which door?" I said. I didn't see a door in any of the time loops and Em didn't come any of those times. I don't know what's going on. Is it because Japan and Prussia didn't die? I snapped out of thinking about it and headed to the door Em had supposingly came out of. We can all escape together now. I smiled at myself then tried to open the door... it won't open. "It won't open." I muttered loadly.

"I might have bust it." Em said, "It couldn't handle a big star like me."

"Yeah." I muttered. I thought we could all escape for once but now one more person is in danger. Nations can die like humans here so... I don't want to loose them again. If I'm gone they might be safe. "I'm going to... look for Prussia and France so Japan, take them to Germany. I'll go on my own." I said as I walked away.

"Ok..." Japan said then he said something I couldn't hear. Everyone needs to escape. Everyone.

I started cheaking the doors to see if they would open. Soon I found them in the basement (I had to say it was me so they would unlock the door). We headed back to Germanys little room.

"...We're all here now." I said as I looked inside the room to see everyone inside... including Em.

"Why do we have an extra person?" Prussia asked, "and why does it have to be her?" Prussia looked pissed off.

"Ok do you want to see were I've been or not." Germany said angeryly.

"We do." Italy said enerjeticly.

"Ok then." Germany said. He looked embaressed.

"Yay." Italy cheered as Germany pulled the sheet to reveal a steel door. The safe room. For some reason the zombies didn't seem to go inside it at all so I called it the safe room (1st loop). We walked inside. The room was huge. There were tables and chairs in the centre of the room and a couple of beds in the courner. A door lead to another room (proberlly the bathroom). "Did you do this Germany?" Italy asked him.

"No. It was like this when I found it. I just fixed the bathroom and cleaned the place up abit. I looked like someone had been here before us." Germany explainened.

"I need to go somewhere." Japan said then headed out of the room.

* * *

**Japans pov**

I walked down a flight of stairs to a underground chamber. Luckly I had a torch with me. I switched on the torch. Always good to be prepared. I headed to a door. The continueous drips of water started to annoy me.

I opened the door after unlocking it with a strange key. A grandfather clock stood in the center of the room. I moved towards it. The ticking drowned on.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that chapter review or PM me if you think you know what's going to happen next... SEE YOU NEXT TIME... byeeeeee**

**=)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Time for our next chapter (I don't own Hetalia and sorry for the spelling and Grammar mistakes I make) please tell me if this is good to read... oh I don't own 'Heta oni' eather (geat game (slight spoiler alert sorry :( )) sorry for it being so late REMEMBER THERE ARE SPOLER ALERTS PLAY THE GAME FIRST IT WILL BE FOR THE BEST!**

**Now it's the next chapter!**

* * *

Skyless POV

I should go. I mean this was my fault after all. I snuck off when I thought the others seemed to be preoccupied. I walked along the corridor alone. Japan seemed to be going somewhere every time we progressed on something... like just then. I wonder what he's doing? I think one of those locked doors are unlocked. It's just a feeling.

It's this door... I think. I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. I guess you should trust your instincts. I go down the ladder at the end of the room. I feel like I should get out of here but what if it's the way to an escape. I got to the bottom of the ladder and walked down the corridor. Maybe I should go back. I mean it is quite scary. Somethings in the corner of the room. It looks familiar to something... Blue skin, big alien eyes, looks like that manster exept in human form but still creepy... Oh my God! I need to run! Fast. The thing is started to chase me. I leg it up the ladder and out the door. It was a trap! I didn't notice whitch way I was going, I just had to run. The thing was gaining on me. It did look a bit like steve from that fan-based game... Hetaoni... I think it was called that.

Suddenly someone grabbed me and pulled me into a dark corridor. Lucky 'Steve' didn't follow me. I turned to see who had saved me or so I didn't have to fight it (as the game does). Prussia held onto my arm. "We found a trap door. We can leave now." Prussia whispered happily, "We can leave this scary zombie place."

"Yeah lets go." Japan said. We headed to were they said was a trap door. Another door was unlocked. Did I go in the wrong door? We headed inside in the silence to make sure nothing or noone else noticed us. Is it just me or have Italy and Germany become closer and England and America to. I wonder what had happened.

We had been walked a bit now. "It's a job for a big star like me to do... Don't worry Sky." she nicknames me.

"I'll go with her." Japan said then they headed further on.

Soon we reached the trap door. Japan and Em must have gone ahead because we were at a dead-end. "Right we're here." Canada said to break the silence. "Yeah." America said.

"We can fin- I mean we can leave this place." Italy cheered happily.

"Yeah." Germany replied. We can escape all together. We can leave this horrible place but... I can't get my hopes up just yet. England lifted up the door to reveal a low passage way. We all had to crawl in it. We went in one by one. Italy than Germany than England than America then Canada then Russia then china then me then Prussia. Japan and Em were further ahead.

Somehow I feel really self consouss but I can't see a thing. The passage way started getting steeper and steeper until we were sliding down it. Suddenly I sat down on Prussias lap. I blushed deep scarlet. Luckly noone noticed.

Surely enugh as we went though along light came into view. It's day light! But we're going really fast. The light came really fast then came the white. What's going on? The light fading to black.

I quickly opened my eyes. I was wearing one of the mask things. I took it off and looked aroungd. We wew all in Japans game club room. "You guys are finally up." Someone said. It was Em.

"Did you know it was a game?" England asked the people who were up (whitch was now everyone).

"No... I thoght you did..." America said.

"Well I saw you all playing so I figured you needed a big star like me to help you!" Em yelled.

"No we didn't!" England yelled at her. "And I need to remind you not to skip lessons!" Oh I remember japan asked if we would test his game out and then we started the game we forgot our memories of here and they were replaced with other stuff. He did do a good job but I thought that was a true thing of what just happened. I went to sulk in a courner.

"I thought that was real! God damn it!" Prussia yelled annoyingly. Some memories I can't remember about it.

"If it was real the graphics would be better." Japan muttered. What the hell did I just hear japan say (He's scary)?! I think I should break the silance.

"..." Nevermind. oh yeah I just remembered something really important! "Damn it! We have a really big project due tomorrow!" I yelled. I can't beleive I forgot!

"Oh no~" Italy moaned.

"We'll just google it!" America yelled happly. Oh... that steve thing. I'll ask him now.

"Hey Japan. You know the steve thing from 'Hetaoni', I sow one in the game and it chased me." I said to him.

"Sorry about that it's just I thought to add one at the end of the wrong door. Sorry if I scared you."Japan apolagized.

"It's ok." I replied. Everyone else were looked at us with confused looks on their faces. "What's 'Hetaoni?" America asked us.

"It's a fanbased game about you guys being trapped in a huge building with loads of 'steves' trying to kill you and your trying to escape. There are loads of stuff in it." I explained, " In our universe it's a film and the other universe (humans) it's a game."

"Lets watch it." England said, "It can't be that scary."

"Ok but I'll warn you there are many jump scares." I said as Japan put the DVD he borrowed from me into the DVD player. The film started. We all gathered around. Japan got his ideas from... this?!

Throughout the film there were crys and screams. Halfway through Italy, Germany and japan were huddled together. Italy clunge to Germanys shirt. You could see the terror in his eyes. "This can't get any worser, right Skyless?" America asked me. Tears in his eyes. He looked like he was holding himself back from crying with fear. I just shurgged my shoulders it didn't really bother me though. I mean I am like Japan in many ways. The scence near England and Americas scence came (Poor Italy).

We carried on watching the film as it got scaryer and more upsetting. "I'm sorry... I can no longer see." The film version of England said. We all gasped sharply. This scence makes me feel so sorry for America and when he's watching it as well. I know how much he likes England and Canada.

The end came and America and England seemed so close and seemed so quite. Everyone in the room seemed sad. Prussia looked down too, even Russia (which you hardly see (unless you see belarus go scary on him)).

"What happens next?" Germany asked.

"They didn't do a part 2." I replied.

"That was really sad if that happened in real life I don't know what I would do and with two people that weren't in the film."

Suddenly Romano and Spain came in. "Why are you guys looking so gloomy?" Spain asked.

"Venechano what's wrong?" Romano asked Italy.

"It's the game we just played then we watched a film called 'Hetaoni'. Your in it." Italy replied.

"Yeah we sow it." Romano said.

"Boss spain did defeat alot of those things though." Spain said.

"Stupid spain... It was sad." Romano muttered mut we all could hear him.

"School's still on though." Spain said, "So you should go back to class."

"Like you can talk you bastard spain!" Romano yelled.

"That hurt Romano." Spain said as he protended to be shot in the heart by an arrow." We said bye to each other after having a laugh and went our own ways. I still have one memory that is true and my past with Dinze. I stopped. Who's Dinze?

**The end... or is it?**

* * *

**Thats it but do not worry there will be a squeal called 'Their past (+ extras) sorry again for the spoilers and you should definatly cheak out the game it will blow your mind thank you so much for reading this and please tell me if you like this or not by a PM or even a reveiw it helps me alot well thanks for reading and I hope to have you read me stuff again... Thank you!**


End file.
